


Ghosts Of the Past

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: NCIS One-Shots [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Ghosts, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: The Ghosts of the past follow you... Sometimes very literally.





	Ghosts Of the Past

 

Jethro gently blew on the oak wood, his blue eyes sparkling as the dust flew away from the oak wood and revealed an intricate carving of two faces, one a young girl, and one a beautiful woman, carved into 6-inch and 12-inch tall wooden figures respectively. The finished and dried product shined in the light of the moon reaching through a small window in his basement. Gibbs carefully opened the cabinet in his wall, designed to blend into the concrete so that no one he did not want to know about it would notice. He placed the two figurines alongside the other various pictures and carvings. One carving for each year since his world had crashed down around him. He hoped his Halloween offering would keep the ghosts of his past happy for another year.

 

His ex-wives had all commented on how his basement had always given them the creeps, how they would swear they could hear voices and a little girl's laughter at night, and when he wasn’t home. They would tell him they felt they were being watched, and on a couple occasions, claimed they had been touched; their hair tugged on, their arms scratched. The one with the golf club had been even smacked, she said, leaving a bruise. He had been lucky that Stephanie wasn’t one to falsely accuse someone of abuse.

 

He had denied any knowledge of anything going on his basements, while inwardly smirking at the fact that he knew exactly what was making them all so spooked. Luck would have it that none of his team were ever affected by any strange happenings, and he knew exactly why.

 

After all, Shannon and Kelly were always protective of him, even after death.  

 


End file.
